Si tu supieras
by Cokieandrew
Summary: que pasa en la vida de Candy después de la comida de Pony, ella encontrara el amor? este fic estará dedicado a Candy
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igadashi.

Han pasado dos años, desde aquella celebración del hogar de pony y Candy se encuentra trabajando nuevamente en el hospital de Santa Juana.

Candy solicita el doctor Lennard que por favor te presentes en su oficina, gracias Lorreine en seguida voy, muy bien Mister Douglas ya estamos en su habitación que le pareció el paseo espero que le haya gustado, Candy es un honor para mí poder pasar tiempo contigo ya a mis años que una hermosa joven pase tiempo con un anciano como yo, pero mejor apurate que el director te llama gracias Mister Douglas permiso.

Candy sale del área de Geriatría y se encamina a la oficina del Director del Hospital, toc toc adelante se escucha la voz de Doctor Lenard, buen día doctor me mando usted a llamar, si Candy pasa, te he mandado a llamar por que el Sr. George Jhonson administrador de la Familia Andrew me ha pedido una reunión urgente con usted en este momento la está esperando en la cafetería del hospital, por favor no lo haga esperar mucho, gracias doctor enseguida me encuentro con el Sr. Jhonson.

Candy pensaba en ese momento que habrá pasado para que Jorge venga a verme con tanta urgencia, mi corazón empezó a latir y sentirse muy afligido. llego a la cafetería y lo veo.

Sr. George, Candy que gusto verte necesito llevarte con Willian a las oficinas es muy importante, me dijo el Doctor Lenard pero que paso? con incertidumbre en sus ojos y cara de aflicción pregunta.

Nada grave Candy pero es preciso que nos vayamos en este momento, esta bien por favor espéreme a que cambie mi uniforme y en quince minutos nos vemos en la entrada del hospital, perfecto Candy allí te espero.

Se levanta de la cafetería y va al cuarto de en enfermeras para cambiarse, ya en el cuarto de en enfermeras la mira Lorreine que suerte tienen las niñas ricas de poder salir sin cubrir sus turno, me volteo y la encaro Lorreine déjame decirte que tengo permiso del Doctor Lenard y es un asunto familiar y si te incomoda tanto mi salida puedes ir a levantar tu queja con el Doctor Lenard, con permiso no tengo tiempo que perder.

Candy sale ataviada con un vestido color aqua y zapatillas blancas sin tacón y su cabello en dos coleta, srita. Candy Jorge le habré la puerta de un roll roice negro con el emblema Andrew.

Pero dígame Sr. George paso algo con Archie o la tía Abuela, No Candy pero si con usted, Willian y con mi persona pero por favor espere a que estemos los tres reunidos.

Me quede callada viendo pasar las calles de chicago hasta que empezamos a pasar la zona de oficinas y llegamos al corporativo Andrew, bajamos y salude a Merry en la recepción, hola Merry como estas muy srita. Andrew, ya te he pedido que solo me llames Candy, no podría sería una falta de respeto Sr. Jhonson ya lo espera el Sr. Andrew en su privado. Gracias Merry con permiso.

Por fin llegamos al privado de Albert una oficina con una estantería una chimenea un gran escritorio de caoba finamente tallado y él estaba firmando unos documentos, siempre con su porte impecable traía el pelo muy bien arreglado y una camisa color oro de seda y su traje negro, levanto la vista y esos ojos azules hermoso y su labios hicieron una sonrisa que sentía una gran calidez desde mi vientre, hola Albert, Margarita eso es todo gracia por favor retirate y cancela todas mis citas.

Si sr Andrew, en cuanto salió la secretaria corrí abrazarlo y el como siempre me extendió los brazos y corrí a abrazarlo ho¡ Albert me preocupaste mucho, nunca habían pedido que saliera del hospital todo bien, si pequeña todo bien pero esta es una charla que no podíamos postergar más, pero no te aflijas todo está bien, George pasemos a la sala.

Candy recuerdas que me solicitaste anular tu adopción y que solo querías ser Candy White.

Si Albert lo recuerdo, que paso pues es un poco complicado de explicar, Willian si me permites yo podría explicarlo de forma más sencillas, claro George continua, srita. Candy cuando Willian la adopto solo contaba con 18 años de edad a un no cumplía la mayoría por lo tanto no es válida la adopción y como yo en ese momento era el tutor de Willian pues quiere decir que yo sería su tutor.

Albert quiere decir que nunca fui una Andrew? no srita. Candy usted siempre fue una Andrew solo que en ese momento no podía ejercer por ley ese papel William y así se presentó a la familia y al ser el patriarca nadie podía ir en contra de sus deseo o quitarle el apellido, el Juez dejo claro que tendría que llevar usted mi apellido Jhonson, por ser el responsable tutor en ese momento.

A si es pequeña entonces la pregunta es deseas conservar el apellido Jhonson o solamente ser Candy White,

Candy abrió los ojos enormemente y se sintió mareada, sr George usted está en desacuerdo que yo lleve su apellido?

Srita. Candy no al contrario para mí es un honor y una gran satisfacción que usted lleve mi apellido, pero su petición fue ser Candy White por esto le pregunto usted querría ser mi hija adoptiva Candy.

A Candy se le humedecieron los ojos y con ternura y emoción contesto es decir que usted seria mi padre?. Si y tendría que llevar mi apellido y presentarse como tal y como usted a un no cumple los 21 años tendría que ser mi responsabilidad en todo.

No me incomoda para nada Sr George usted siempre ha sido como un padre para mí ya que siempre ha estado presente durante toda mi vida , si no fuera por usted probablemente estaría yo en México.

Me encanta la idea de ser Candy White Jhonson Candy feliz y con seguridad en su voz lo decía, George por su parte se sentía muy emocionado al escuchar las palabras de Candy

Entonces te pido Candy que no me digas Sr. George solo George ya que eres mi hija, Candy corrió abrazar a George y Albert era espectador de esa Historia.

Felicidades Candy o más bien Srita Jhonson, Albert y lo abrazo.

Pero hay algo más Candy claro si estas dispuesta, me gustaría que vinieras a vivir con migo en mi residencia sé que no es una mansión como la de Willian, pero me gustaría convivir más contigo.

No lo menciones Jorge eso siempre quise una casa al cual llamarla mi hogar y no hay mejor lugar que alado de mi padre¡

George no pudo sonreír y derramar una lagrima ante lo dicho por Candy.

Este es mi primier fic espero les guste la introducción por favor espero sus comentarios, lo que si quiero aclarar es que no es terryfic ni albert fic es sobre Candy.

Besos


	2. Chapter 2

Candy vamos a tu apartamento para que empieces a empacar, tienes razón Padre! Que hermoso se siente poder decir estas palabras, pequeña que te parece si vamos a comer, claro si George acepta, Willian no tienen que pedirme permiso para todo, vayan a comer, la invitación es par los dos George que les parece si ustedes van en lo que yo termino algunos asuntos aquí en la oficina y nos vemos en tu apartamento Candy a las 5.

Perfecto nos vemos a las 5 padre, ya en el automóvil y a donde vamos a ir Albert, ya lo veras es una sorpresa, empezó apartarse de la ciudad y llegamos a un claro con una casa estilo cabaña con un lago hermoso y unos enormes pinos y sauces a su alrededor entramos al lugar y todo era rústico y muy acogedor nos sentamos en la terraza para disfrutar de la suave brisa y maravillosa vista del lago, me sentía realmente feliz por el lugar,Albert es hermoso! Sabia que te gustaría, el me ayudo a sentarme y el mesero llego con la carta, gustan algo de beber un limonada por favor y yo por favor tráigame un botella de vino tinto tempranillo. Enseguida monseur, .

Candy y como has estado hace tiempo que no nos vemos, tu dejaste de escribirme y pues he estado muy ocupada en el hospital han habido muchos pacientes con varias discapacidades después de la guerra, perdón por no haberte ido a visitar, discúlpame a mi por no haberte buscad, he estado de viaje y me ha absorbido mucho las obligaciones como patriarca de la familia, yo entiendo Albert se que no ha sido fácil para ti todas tus nuevas responsabilidades,

Gustan ordenar, claro srita. yo quiero cordero con patatas por favor y a mi tráigame el pato con verduras a la mantequilla por favor, perfecto con permiso, me quedé viéndolo quedándome perdida en su mirada, pero que me pasa por que estoy sintiendo esto no es normal es solo Albert mi mejor amigo. Me regañaba internamente, Candy estas bien? Estas muy distraída, me sonroje espero no se haya dado cuenta pensé, perdón Albert me distraje, estabas pensando que ahora eres Candy White Johnson?, si Albert soy afortunada de tener a George como padre, me da gusto Candy que seas feliz, y tú corazón ha sanado pequeña! Albert estaba en la incertidumbre ya que el estaba interesado en Candy no en forma fraternal, pero temía que no fuera el momento idóneo para empezar a demostrar sus sentimientos y emociones.

No he querido pensar en ello, al recordarlo a un me duele, a un lo ama pensaba Albert sintiéndose muy triste por no poder demostrarle su sentir, Candy y si viajaras un poco para que sanaras y pudieras conocer nuevas personas y lugares. Sería interesante pero y mis pacientes no puedo dejarlos ellos me necesitan!, necesitas estar bien para poder ayudar a otros¡! Y tu Albert siempre solitario y en juntas de negocios eres joven y muy guapo y aun no tienes novias! De verdad piensas que soy apuesto y una chispa de felicidad brillaba en lo ojos color cielo. Candy sonrojada por su comentario el cual no se había percatado hasta que lo menciono, llego el mesero y empezó el servicios upss salvada pensaba Candy, Albert sonrío pensando si tendría alguna oportunidad,Pequeña si tu supieras, que Albert¡! y fue el turno de este en percatarse de sus palabras con todo la habilidad que el tenia contesta, nada Candy tendré que viajar a Canada durante un largo tiempo, y George me dijo que quería pasar tiempo contigo y llevarte de viaje si aceptaras por lo que no podrá acompañarme. Y tendré que pasar una larga temporada en Canadá por unas inversiones sobre una mina de oro con un socio muy importante, me ausentare pero no dejare de escribirte, no quiero pasar mas tiempo alejado de ti!

Albert yo tampoco te quiero mucho y te extrañó me sentí muy mal al ya no recibir tus cartas pensé que te habías olvidado de mi, lo siento pequeña nunca fue mi intención, lo se pero si me dolió, prometo no volver a dejar tiempo para estar en contacto y deberías de aceptar viajar, no se Albert quiero hablar primero con mi padre y saber como serán nuestros días y tomare una decisión, terminamos la charla y acabábamos con la comida, no se te antoja un postre, claro que sii, el camarero acerca el carrito y Candy con esa jovialidad y ternura pide torta de chocolate por favor y usted joven lo mismo gracias, Candy me encanta tu manera de sonreír por cada cosa que te gusta, simplemente disfruto ademas es mi postre favorito con sonrisa de una niña.

Terminamos el almuerzo y nos dirigimos hacia mi apartamento, gracias Albert la comida fue deliciosa y el restaurante muy bello, de nada Candy para mi maravilloso pasar tiempo contigo, llegamos a mi apartamento y ya George nos esperaba, empezamos con mi mudanza ya que eran pocas mis pertenencias, pusimos varias sabanas sobre los muebles y partimos a casa de mí papá.

La residencia se encuentra en uno de los suburbios de Chicago la entrada era con una hilera de enormes pinos y al final una gran casa blanca estilo californiana, con techos de teja color verde.

Pasamos al recibidor de piso de mármol blanco con una pequeña mesa al centro de madera de cedro y encima de ella, un jarrón con unas dulces candy, quería guardar en mi memoria cada detalle, George, Candy me retiro se que querrán charlar los dejo gracias por acompañarme a almorzar, Candy lo abraza y el besa su frente hasta pronto pequeña hasta pronto Albert estamos en comunicación claro, asentí con mi cabeza y mis ojos se humedecieron al ver su partida, George me toma del hombre y me dice se que lo quieres mucho por que no se lo demuestras Candy, me volteo y miro con los ojos muy abiertos y algo sorprendida, te conozco desde pequeña y se que sientes algo por el, tomo unos segundos aunque no podría precisar si es afecto fraternal o de una mujer a un hombre.

Papa al pronunciar estas palabras George sonrío, no se ni lo que siento aun me duele la partida de Terry siento como mi corazón se desgarra, había soñado tantas cosas, un futuro que ya no es tangible, solo vagos sueños de lo que pudo ser y el destino no lo quiso así y con Albert, mordí mi labio inferior suspire, es muy grato verlo, estar con el, me siento protegida, segura y con libertad de ser yo, extraño nuestra convivencia en el apartamento, no se que es lo que siento, sollozaba, por fin exteriorizaba mis más profundos sentimientos, no te mortifiques hija, yo te ayudare y será mas fácil, ahora tienes todo mi apoyo y confianza, gracias papa lo abracé con fuerza y desesperación, el me acariciaba el pelo como una niña pequeña y me dejo llorar en su pecho y sacar toda esa frustración que sentía en mi alma.

Pero vamos te quiero mostrar tu habitación, por el momento no tengo mucho personal ya que siempre estaba afuera pero esta semana llegara personas para trabajar aquí en la casa, no te preocupes papa ya sabes que yo se valerme por misma, no lo pongo en duda me sentiría más tranquilo aquí siempre hubiera personal de confianza cerca de ti.


	3. Chapter 3

Subimos por una hermosa escalera y mi recamara era la tercer puerta de lado derecho era una habitación grande, con una cama blanca con dosel y un hermoso edredón de tira bordada color pistache la habitación estaba pintada con tonos cálidos, un bello tocador blanco con luna ,un ropero a un costado , una chimenea y un sofá , el cuarto de baño pequeño , Papa es muy bella gracias, George sonrió y dijo, aquí pongo algunas de tus pertenencias, mañana el personal que contrate te ayudara con el resto, asentí don la cara y una sonrisa, te dejo para que puedas instalarte y descansar, la señora Philips nos dará la cena a las 9:00 refrescate, te espero en el comedor, si papa.

En cuanto me quede sola en la habitación encendí la chimenea para calentar la habitación, me senté en la cama y acaricie los cojines y me percate de una dulce Candy con una nota sobre la mesita de noche.

Candy

pude distinguir de inmediato la caligrafía era de Albert, suspire y me decidí a leerla.

Pequeña me da mucho gusto que este en tu hogar, George me pidió que lo ayudara a decorar tu habitación ya que conozco tus gustos, y no quería perder la oportunidad de decirte que me siento verdaderamente muy contento de que seas la hija de George, te quiero mucho Candy Johnson siempre estarás en mi corazón, se feliz te lo mereces,

Tu fiel amigo

William Albert Andrew.

Sonreí suspire y dije " mi amigo fiel" entonces no siente nada por mí, siempre ha sido fraternidad y cordialidad mi papa se equivoca en decir que está enamorado de mí, me sentí nostálgica y pensé como el Patriarca de los Andrew se iba a fijar en mí, yo una simple enfermera huérfana, reí bueno antes, también te quiero Albert seré muy feliz no decreto que ya lo soy y mi vida cambiara. Siempre estaré aquí amigo mío. Y parte de mi corazón contigo, debo de sacar ideas de mi cabeza.

Llore siempre he sido sentimental y llorona han sido muchas emociones y sentimientos para un día, pero ya es tarde y no quiero llegar tarde a la primera cena con papa, me decidí a cambiarme y ponerme muy bella cambien mi vestuario por un vestido rosa largo de los muchos que me había comprado Albert y llevaba con migo pinte mis labios y me arregle mi cabello como usualmente lo hago siempre en dos coletas sonreí para mí y baje al comedor.

Allí me esperaba papa un poco ansioso, toque la puerta y solicite permiso para acceder, el sonrió me dijo ya no estás en el colegio San Pablo, esta es "tu casa" adelante con un cálida sonrisa, nunca me espere este gesto de papa siempre lo había visto muy correcto y serio, sonríe y me coloque a su derecha

Me da muchísimo gusto que estés aquí con migo hija, a mi más papa pero que te parece si cenamos y luego platicamos en el salón, si sonreí en eso entro una señora alrededor de unos 50 años con el rostro muy afable y ojos redondos negros de piel blanca, un poco regordeta, usted debe de ser la Sra. Philips, si señorita a sus órdenes ,por favor solo diga Candy, George asintió, gracias, me sirvió un sopa muy rica de poro y papa , es receta de mi familia espere le guste srita, gracias Sra. Philips, y Bienvenida Candy.

Terminamos la cena y dimos la gracias a la Sra. Philips por su excelente cena, nos dirigimos al salón de té y papa me comento, siempre que viajo solo quiero llegar a casa y probar un rico estofado de la Sra. Philips y ahora un motivo más importante para no viajar tanto y llegar a casa siempre a cenar

Gracias Papa, Candy sé que es muy rápido para pedírtelo pero me gustaría tomar una largas vacaciones a Londres tengo una pequeña finca por alla y me gustaría que la conocieras y presentarte a mis amistades, era mi única familia y creo que también te fortalecería un vacaciones, estoy al tanto que en el hospital trabajas dobles turnos para obtener ingresos extras, y desde hoy no tienes ninguna necesidad, se bien que es tu vocación pero no pido que lo dejes solo que tomes una vaciones y lo tomes como voluntariado, no soy multimillonario pero he sabido ahorrar a lo largo de mi vida y hecho negocios que han recabado un pequeña fortuna, y algunas propiedades que he sabido comprar y administrar, el giro económico que enviás mensualmente al hogar se seguirá enviando con un poco más para la Srita Poni y la hermana María ellas son tus madres y siempre velare por ellas.

Mis ojos brotaban lágrimas de ternura, agradecimiento, para George nunca pensé que alguien me protegiera así y de forma tan desinteresada, gracias Papa.

Si tienes razón y me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo, mañana hablare con el Doctor Lenard para presentar mi renuncia y esperar a que encuentren mi remplazo para dejar el hospital. Gracias por la oportunidad de ser parte de su familia, no agradezcas nada Candy si alguien te tiene que agradecer soy yo, por permitirme ser parte de tu vida este viejo lobo solitario.

Una cosa más Candice, quiero que siempre haya confianza y sinceridad entre nosotros nunca me ocultes nada, siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte y guiarte en lo que sea.

Asenti y lo abrace tan fuerte y sentí muchísima calidez, pues hija ya es muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar y hacer.

Papa, Albert me dejo una nota en mi habitación, George abrió los ojos, solo quería decirte que estabas equivocado, no me ama solo me dice que sea feliz y que es mi amigo fiel, y tu lo quieres, no lo sé creo que siento algo diferente a solo amistad pero me acaba de dejar en claro que solo siente por mi amistad, humm ya veo, porque no mejor en nuestro viaje hablamos sobre este tema Candy, si sonreí y me fui a mi habitación

Chicas Gracias por sucomentarios estuve muy atareada gracias dios, soy Cheff y tuve varios eventos espero no defraudarlas y les siga gustando la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Llegue a mi habitación y sin querer pensar más me acosté en mi mullida y suave cama, el calor de la chimenea había hecho la habitación muy confortable y cerré mis ojos.

De repente sentí unos tibios rayos de sol provenientes de mi ventana sin quererlo me había quedado dormida y sin cambiarme, observe la hora y eran las 8 am no me daría tiempo de desayunar y llegar al hospital, rápidamente me metí al cuarto de baño y tome una ducha lo más rápido que pude, me aliste y salí corriendo de casa, la Sra. Philips antes de salir me intercepto y medio una pequeña bolsa de papel con mi almuerzo, el cual agradecí y me dijo, su papa tuvo que salir muy temprano al corporativo Andrew y ya no la pudo esperar pero dejo a Antonio a cargo de usted, el será su nuevo chofer ya la está esperando.

Gracias Sra. Philips, Salí y ya me esperaba un joven alto y delgado, me saludo cortésmente y me dijo Srita. Johnson seré el nuevo chofer de la familia, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Antonio a donde la llevo, mucho gusto Antonio soy Candy por favor llevame al hospital Santa Juana gracias.

Llegue a tiempo al hospital si no fuera por Antonio y mi papa que se anticipó hubiera llegado muy tarde, me di un coscorrón y sonreí acordándome de la Sra. Elroy que siempre me llamo muchacha atolondrada.

Llegue y solicite hablar con el doctor Lenard el cual me recibió, srita. Candy dígame que puedo hacer por usted, doctor Lenard vengo a solicitar mi baja del hospital ya que mi padre me ha pedido hacer un viaje con él, y no sabemos cuándo regresaremos por lo cual solicito mi baja de este maravilloso empleo.

Srita Candy ha pensado usted su decisión, es realmente usted una enfermera muy capaz y sus pacientes la quieren y respetan, si doctor Lenard estaré aquí hasta que usted encuentre mi remplazo y poder capacitarla para el empleo. Entonces Srita Candy no me queda más que agradecerle y de inmediato hare solicitar alguien que cubra su puesto, siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas de esta institución para cuando decida volver a ejercer.

Muchas gracias doctor, permiso me reincorporo a mis actividades, adelante, Salí del despacho y sentí una gran opresión en mi pecho, pero respire y pensé seré feliz estoy empezando una nueva vida y me incorpore a mis actividades en el hospital.

William ayer Candy me conto que le dejaste un misiva en su habitación, Albert abrió muchísimo los ojos nunca pensó que podrían tener tanta confianza George y Candy, ayer hicimos una promeso de contarnos y tenernos confianza siempre y me comentó sobre la nota.

Si solo era desearle felicidad, William te conozco desde que estabas en pañales conozco tus sentimientos hacia mi hija por que no te dejas de rodeos y se los haces ver abiertamente, Acaso Candy te ha comentado algo, No William no te confundas , nunca defraudaría la confianza que Candy ha depositado en mí, a los dos los quiero como si fueran de mi propia sangre y me gustaría verlos felices, solo te pido que no dejes que ella piense que solo la quieres como amigo, si no como un hombre a una mujer sabes a lo que me refiero, por cierto no voy hacer de celestino pero confió en ti, Toco el hombro de Albert , George gracias.

Albert sintió una chispa en su interior, por cierto quiero informarte William que Candy acepto viajar, y que estaremos ausentes durante un año, como ya te lo había mencionado y quiero dejar todo listo antes de partir, pronto Candy será mayor de edad y antes que eso suceda quiero que nos conozcamos más y presentarla a todos mis conocidos como mi hija, quiero llevarla a Francia, Italia y a Londres a la finca que tengo en Hertfordshire.

George cuando será eso, en cuanto esté capacitado el remplazo de Candy en el hospital ya he hablado con el doctor Lenard.

George, podre ir a visitar a Candy antes de que parta a Canadá en 20 días?, William que pregunta mi casa está abierta, si quiero ser muy claro William, Candy es mi responsabilidad y la protegeré ante todos inclusive de ti, te pido que no le hagas daño o actuare como padre que soy.

Y sobre todo de la familia Leegan y de tu tía, siempre han sido despectivos con ella, aunque tu tía le haya pedido una disculpa por su actuar cuando estabas amnésico, no quiero que Candy tenga más perturbaciones de este tipo por tener un gran corazón y sencillez, cosa que la alta sociedad a veces no valora y solo ve en que cuna nacieron.

No te preocupes George te doy mi palabra que mi familia no volverá a molestar de ninguna forma a Candy.

Solo que tengo que hablar con la tía abuela para hacerle entender que deseo empezar a frecuentar a Candy en forma de cortejo, y que no cederé a sus caprichos de comprometerme con alguna señorita de la alta sociedad.

William pero que disparate me estás diciendo, quererte enredar con esa hospiciana, mira que si ha sabido ser muy inteligente para enredarte, basta Tía no le voy a permitir que ponga en duda la honorabilidad de Candy todavía ella no sabe mis intenciones, la quise ser partícipe de mi vida por cariño y respeto pero veo que es imperioso que ponga límites con usted, debe saber cómo patriarca de la familia que soy mis decisiones son irrevocables y no cederé antes sus muy anticuadas formas de pensar, soy todo un hombre y estoy enamorado de la mujer más encantadora que he conocido, bella, tenaz y con el corazón más maravilloso.

William es una locura, que dirán nuestras amistades el concejo, no me importa el concejo me importa mi vida, y como lo tomara la sociedad ella a un es tu hija adoptiva, se equivoca tía ella legalmente siempre ha sido hija de George, ya que cuando la adopte no tenía la mayoría de edad para hacerlo por ley, y George siempre ha fungido como tutor legal, y Candy no es Andrew es Johnson, por lo tanto es hija del administrador más importante del corporativo Andrew y uno de los hombres de negocios más importantes de américa, que no solo funge como administrador de la fortuna Andrew sino también pose sus propios negocios de viñedos y fortuna propia.

Así querida tía, Candy es una chica casamentera con un futuro muy prometedor para cualquier joven.

La tía Elroy no cabía ante tal sorpresa, si bien sabía que George poseía su fortuna y trabaja con la familia a petición del padre de William, no sabía lo importante que se había convertido en los negocio y su renombre.

Y algo más tía Doroty fue requerida en la casa de los Johnson para realizar su función como dama de compañía de Candy, por lo cual cesan sus funciones bajo nuestro mando y se le indemnizo como es correspondiente por los 20 años de servicio hacia nuestra familia.

Y nuevamente pido tía que no sea más despectiva con Candy, ya que George me ha advertido que cualquier trato humillante o fuera de lugar hacia ella, sobretodo de la familia Leegan, no dudara en defenderla como cualquier padre defiende a sus hijos, más siendo su hija todo una dama.


	5. Chapter 5

Willian entonces este capricho tuyo de tener una relación con Srita. Johnson es definitivo? Ya he le he dicho que no es un capricho es un sentimiento que ha nacido en mi desde hace mucho tiempo, el cual no le he podido demostrar por las situaciones en las hemos vivido pero ahora ya nada me detiene para poder demostrarlo .

Willian no deseo tener malos entendido contigo ya perdí dos de mis queridos nietos por mis prejuicios no quiero que te alejes de mi, tia yo nunca me alejare de usted pero debe de entender que ya soy un hombre que no se dejara amedrentar por ninguna costumbre y dejar que manejen mi vida, me ha costado mucho ser el patriarca de esta familia y no pienso dejar mi felicidad por cumplir con estatus anticuados.

Entonces querido nieto no me opondré a tus deseos, mas no te apoyare ante el concejo, para mi Candy no es la mejor opción para ti, pero tampoco seré un obstáculo para tu felicidad, y por Sara y Elizabeth no tendrás problemas hablare.

Gracias tía no esperaba menos de usted y sin mas me retiro deseo ir por candy al hospital para empezar mi cortejo y darle a conocer mis sentimientos.

Candy salía del hospital cuando observo que frente de la cera estaba Albert, vestido de manera muy casual, hola Albert salude efusivamente, hola pequeña como ha sido tu día? muy agitado sabes decidí viajar con papa como me lo pidió y he renunciado a mi empleo para poder pasar tiempo con el.

George me cometo que desea llevarte a Europa, así es, y tu cuando partes a Canadá? esta programado para dentro de 20 días, no olvides escribirme, recuerda que lo prometiste, nunca dejaría de hacerlo Candy te invito a cenar, claro pero no le he avisado a papa, no te preocupes ya le avise a George por la mañana en la oficina, perfecto entonces vamos. Como todo caballero Albert abrió la puerta del auto y partimos..

A donde vamos Albert?tte acuerdas del restaurante donde trabaja como lavaplatos?claro que si! me gustaría ir allá ¡!excelente es muy rica la tarta de chocolate!

Llegamos al restaurante y escogimos la mesa de siempre, nos tomaron la orden y Albert comenzó la charla,Candy quiero que me escuches tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Albert suspiro y su mirada se fijo en mi rostro directamente, lo cual provocaba que me enrojeciera, su voz cambio a un tono un poco mas ronco y en sus ojos veía un destello diferente algo que no podía descifrar,- desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorado de ti Candy,!ho Albert ¡! Espera no digas nada por favor solo escúchame, no había sido consiente de ello, pero desde la primera vez que te vi tus ojos verdes me cautivaron y me recordaste a la ninfa de los bosques que leía en los libros, eras tan solo una chiquilla de 6 años, estabas muy triste y llorabas, por lo que decidí tocar para ti con mi gaita- en mis pensamientos estaba en shock! Albert es el príncipe de la colina me sentí emocionada y atenta seguía escuchando sus palabras,-en ese entonces yo tenia 14 años y estaban por enviarme al Real colegio san Pablo, me encontraba muy triste por que me alejarían del único lugar qué verdaderamente me gustaba estar, así pues viaje a Londres y decidí que serias la ninfa de mis sueños, nunca imagine que ese deseo se haría realidad, años después regrese a América y escuche a una pequeña jovencita gritar aterrada antes de caer por la cascada, te salve y nuevamente volví a ver tus bellos ojos, y decidí que si querías charlar para desahogarte me escribieras en una botella, tiempo después mis sobrinos me enviaron una carta pidiéndome que te adoptara y no lo dude ni un minuto, sentía mucho cariño hacia a ti pero no sabia que ese cariño se convertiría en algo que llevo muy adentro de mis ser, después del fallecimiento de Antoni, pensé que lo mejor parta ti era enviarte con tus madres ya que allá serias la misma jovencita alegre que eras, pero tu corazón no sanaba fue entonces que sabia que te sentirías muy sola y estaría mejor con mis sobrinos Ster y Archie, allá sanaste tu corazón y quise viajar a Londres antes de ser presentado como Patriarca para estar cerca de ti, fue cuando me percate que estaba enamorado de ti, pero a tu vida llego Terry y decidí alejarme, por eso viaje a Africa tu eras una jovencita de 15 años y yo ya un adulto de 23 y me convencí que no podía ser que eras muy joven, y tu corazón nuevamente eligió a alguien mas, ya en Africa conocí a una bella joven que me recordaba mucho tu forma de ser y te escribí de ella en una carta pero nunca pude sacarte de mis pensamientos y cuando escapaste del colegio lo primero que pensé es en irte a buscar, el resto ya sabes que paso, exploto la bomba y perdí la memoria hasta que me encontraste en el hospital y lo único que me reconfortaba era ver esos ojos que desde niño me cautivaron, estando amnésico sin saber nada de mi pasado me volví a enamorar de ti, tu forma de procurarme, tu honestidad, tu alegría por la vida, tu bondad y tu maravillosa sonrisa, así pues me volví a enamorar de ti pero tu estabas comprometida con Terry y guarde todo tipo de sentimiento y me dedique a consolarte, cuando se separaron sin ninguna intensión de conquista solo ser el fiel amigo que siempre estaría para ti, cuando me entere que te querían casar con Neal, me volví loco de furia, porque sabia que no era lo que querías y yo nunca te forzaría a aceptar un compromiso tan disparatado, fue entonces que mis sentimientos estaban ahí d nuevo, decidí alejarme nuevamente ya que seguías muy dolida en tu corazón, de eso ya pasaron un par de años y no veo mas en tu cara ese dejo de tristeza, por eso no te escribí cuando tome las riendas de las familia, quería que sanaras por completo y ayer que salimos a comer, pude observar que tu mirada hacia mi, era diferente y te ruborizabas me dijiste que era atractivo y fue entonces que decidí hablarte el día de hoy de mis sentimientos y de lo mucho que significas para mi desde siempre, Candy estoy locamente enamorado de ti y por eso te pregunto aceptarías que yo me acercara a ti para cortejarte para si así tu lo decides formar un relación afectuosa como hombre y mujer, y no solo como tu fiel e incondicional amigo.

Estas ultimas palabras me las dijo tomando mi mano, yo estaba en verdadero shock!, Albert me quiere y es el príncipe de la colina. Para ese entonces mis ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas tome sus manos entre las mías y con toda la ternura y sutileza que pude conteste.

Albert yo te quiero mucho muchísimo no sabes cuanto, si eres un hombre sumamente apuesto y cualquier dama estaría muy alagada con tus palabras,, pero no se lo que siento por ti, la verdad tengo miedo de volverme a enamorar, eres un importante hombre de negocios, patriarca de unas de las mas avenidas familias escocesas, la edad es lo de menos cuando dos corazones laten al unísono, pero no sabría darte una respuesta, necesito sanar por completo y ahora tengo a mi papa y quiero dedicarle toda mi atención a el,, necesito tiempo para mi, de volverme a reencontrar a mi misma, la verdad estado sumida en una depresión, a la que ha nadie le he dejado ver mi tristeza, por lo que Albert no puedo prometerte nada, ni que mi corazón te ame, si lo deseas puedes procurarme y podemos tratar de intentarlo pero no te aseguro nada yo yo estoy muy confundida, por fin lo exteriorizaba, por fin lo había dicho y no a cualquier persona a Albert

Amigas gracias por su comentarios de verdad me es muy gratificante ver que les gusta esta historia, respondiendo a mis queridas lectoras responderé a todas sus preguntas, actualizare todos los lunes sin falta, en esta fanfic aparecerá Terry, Y el nuevo galán, para la seguidoras de Albert hay una sorpresa muy grande, pero las dejo con la incertidumbre, acepto toda clase de critica, mil gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

Albert perdóname, por no aceptarte en este momento, me abriste tu corazón y yo quisiera poder corresponderte pero aun no estoy lista, pero si quiero que sepas que pondré todo de mi parte para poder corresponderte.

Candy con eso me basta, ahora sabes que mis intenciones son mas que las de un fiel amigo, yo sabré esperarte se que podré conquistar tu corazón.

Puedo visitarte el fin de semana Candy,-asentí con la cabeza sonreí, Albert tu compañía me hace bien siempre estaré dispuesta a verte y pasar tiempo contigo me es muy agradable tu compañía.

Salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos a mi casa, ya en casa se despidió de mi y papa me esperaba.

Hola hija que como te fue, y entonces lo abrace y llore, no lo sé, espero no haber herido a Albert lo quiero mucho, - que fue lo que sucedió? le conté todo a mi papa, -hija hiciste lo correcto fuiste honesta, -pero no quiero lastimar a Albert lo quiero mucho pero creo que aun no estoy lista para amar de nuevo,-no hay prisa para ello ,Albert entiende que necesitas tiempo.

El día que este lista para enamorarme lo quiero hacer sin tener miedo a perder, sin que me juzguen, quiero sentir libertad de demostrar lo que siento, con paciencia hija, Willian es un estupendo caballero,-lo, se papa y no sabes cuanto deseo poder enamorarme y amarlo algún día como el se lo merece.

Lo se hija pero en el corazón no se manda, creo que deberías tratarlo y en el viaje meditar lo que quieres para tu futuro,

Y los días pasaron y llego el fin de semana, Albert paso por candy muy temprano en la mañana, a donde vamos Albert? Vamos de picnic, Excelente ¡! Tiene tanto tiempo que no lo hago, después de 1:20 minutos de viaje llegamos a una cabaña estacionamos el auto y posterior tomamos un par de caballos y nos adentramos en el bosque, cuando llegamos al lugar era hermoso, Albert es bellísimo este paraje como diste con el? Un día necesitaba despejarme tome el caballo y llegue a este lugar y se convirtió de mis favoritos, es muy bello crees que podamos nadar en el lago, claro que si, yo traigo mi bañador puesto, me quite la ropa y cual niña pequeña y me metí de inmediato el agua esta un poco fría Albert entro al lago y me asombre de ver su cuerpo muy marcado, nunca me había percatado que el tuviera ese cualidad, me sentí con un calor diferente, llego hacia mi y chapoteamos en el lago reíamos y la pasábamos muy bien salimos del ,agua y nos envolvimos en nuestras toallas posterior acomodamos todo para tener un excelente almuerzo, Albert mil gracias por todo es excelente el almuerzo y la he pasado de maravilla, Candy me da gusto que estés cómoda con mi compañía y me tomo de la mano solo sonreí aunque me sentí extraña.

Termino el paseo y me llevo a casa de regresó ya en el porche de la entrada a mi casa me deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla diferente a los que siempre me daba y me dijo podré verte en la semana a tu hora de descanso para almorzar juntos? Respondí que si solo que será el martes y el jueves por que los demás días estaré en cirugías así pues le dije a dios a Albert y entre a casa.

Hola papa, y lo abrace, como te fue muy bien me divertí muchísimo, que bueno hija, te quiero dar una sorpresa, pero vamos a mi despacho, entramos y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Dorothy! , hola Dorothy, hola señorita Candy como ha estado, Dorothy no me hables con esa formalidad soy Candy, esta bien, Candy como has estado, mucho mejor ahora sonreí y la abrace, me da tanto gusto verte Dorothy, y a mi Candy estas muy bella eres una bella señorita,- hija he contratado a Dorothy para ser tu dama de compañía ya que no es bien visto que des paseos a solas con cualquier persona, mas siendo una dama, aunque tengas todo mi confianza la gente tiene lengua viperina, asentí con emoción gracias, Dorothy tu habitación estará a un costado de la Candy , instalece por favor y recuerde que aunque tengas un salario de mi parte, no eres parte de la servidumbre, si sr George gracias, me imagino que tienen mucho que conversar las dejo solas y regreso para cenar todo juntos hay un tema que tenemos que charlar y ya no lo puedo postergar mas, doy gracias que Dorothy ya esta aquí, y solto un suspiro, las dejo,, hicimos reverencia a mi papa y nuevamente lo abrace lo bese en la mejilla y le di las gracias por hacerme tan dichosa, me abrazo y me dijo, gracias a ti por estar con migo hija me haces muy dichoso.

Dorothy que alegría tenerte en casa pero cuéntame como has estado? Muy bien Candy el sr George ha sido generoso conmigo y el sr Willian me remunero muy bien por mis servicios con su familia, con lo cual pude comprar una pequeña granja para mis papas y hermanos y tener una vida mejor, ahora mi familia podrá subsistir de sus tierras y trabajo y con mi salario los ayudo mientras empiezan la cosecha y toda mi familia tiene una mejor vida.

Dorothy que felicidad, - Candy tu como has estado, muy bien Dorothy con un dejo melancolía en mi voz, aún nostálgica, suspire, pero papa en estas dos semanas que llevamos juntos ha sido maravilloso conmigo, charlamos le cuento mis inquietudes y me apoya siempre, me aconseja y me siento tan amada que poco a poco he salido de mi depresión, y Albert me visita a menudo salimos frecuentemente, sabes Dorothy me confeso que esta enamorado de mi, pero no lo acepte ya que necesito tiempo para mi y mi papa.

Ya veo, al Sr. Willian lo vas a extrañar, se que estará de viaje en un par de semanas,- si nuevamente no lo veré por un Largo tiempo pero estaremos siempre en comunicación por cartas.

Nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones y nos refrescamos para la cena, ya en el comedor papa nos comento, hija la próxima semana el sábado daré una fiesta en tu honor para que sepa la sociedad de Chicago que eres mi hija y que partiremos de viaje en 1 mes, es importante que escojas tu vestido , ya invite a los Britter, ,a la srita. O,brian,y a los Andrew, al evento se que son tus amigos y hace mucho que no los ves,, si le he escrito a Anny y a Paty sobre todo lo que he vivido en estas ultimas semanas y están muy contentas por mi me encantaría verlas.

Pues no se diga mas en una semana estará todo listo, Dorothy necesito me apoye con las instrucciones del banquete, y la decoración, así como de que candy este muy hermosa para el evento, quiero que todos vean la hermosa hija que tengo, papa me sonrojas, es la verdad hija, reí de buena gana mañana podremos ir de compras nos acompañaras papa, me es importante tú opinión, de acuerdo hija pero ya es tarde vamos a descansar.

El cantar de los pájaros me despertó y de muy buen humor me duche y cambie, llamaron a la puerta y adelante respondí, buenos días Candy, buenos días Dorothy de verdad estoy sorprendida te levantaste muy temprano el sr George por fin te quito la pereza para levantarme temprano sonrío, estoy muy contenta y nunca me había sentido tantas ganas de ir de compras ahora comprendo a Anny.

Bueno déjame ayudarte con tu peinado, que tiene de malo mis coletas, no tienen nada de malo cuando se trata de una niña, pero tu eres una joven, así que déjame arreglarte asentí y me hizo una media cola con un pequeño moño y algunos rizos, asi estas mejor, me vi al espejo y me agrado le di la gracias y bajamos a desayunar,papa ya esta en la cabecera del comedor,-buenos días, hija que grata sorpresa hoy te ves más hermosa, gracias papa, desayunamos y partimos a las tiendas.

Me probe vestidos de todos los colores hasta que nos mostraron uno color verde obscuro corte imperial con unos pequeños vuelos en gasa en los hombros descubiertos y un vuelo de gasa en el busto, unos guantes largos complementaban el atuendo, perfecto sonrio mi papa te veras mas hermosa, una excelente elección lo acaban de enviar de Paris es de la famosa diseñadora Coco Chanel, y viene con un mensaje de la diseñadora para alguien irreemplazable uno debe buscar ser diferente.

Me sentí complacida y satisfecha papa nos invito a almorzar en u restaurante muy pintoresco y después regresamos a casa agotados.

Lunes por la mañana me manda a llamar el doctor Lenard, srita. Johnson su remplazo ya está aquí y es una enfermera muy capacitada que estuvo al frente de batalla podrá enseñarle como tratar a sus pacientes, perfecto doctor Lenard, le presento a la srita. Flammy Hamilton, la dos estaba llenas de sorpresa, hola Flammy hola, Candy veo que se conocen, si doctor, la enfermera Johnson fue mi compañera en la escuela de enfermería de Mary Jane, perfecto mejor aun que se conocen, será mas fácil que puedas tomar las riendas de su puesto, como diga doctor, permiso y salieron de la, oficina las dos, muy calladas, bienvenida Flammy, Candy déjame decirte que mi actitud hacia a ti no cambio, me sigues desagradando, mi trato contigo solo será esencial, está bien Flammy se ve que la guerra hizo más áspero tu carácter, no te juzgo mas no lo comparto, sigues siendo la misma chica _amargada, por mi no hay problema, he tenido que lidiar con personas más terribles, Flanny se sorprendió de la forma en que contesto Candy._

 _Termine con mis actividades en el hospital y ya Antonio me esperaba en la salida para regresar a casa_

 _En casa papa aun no llegaba me dejo una nota que tuvo que salir de viaje urgente pero que volvería el día viernes para la presentación el sábado, así que me sentí muy sola y Dorothy me consoló y así pues me fui a la cama sin cenar sin ganas de nada_

 _Un día mas me levantaba para ir al hospital me reconforta que ese día vería a Albert, enseñe todo lo que debería realizar sin mayor problema a Flanny era muy profesional y tomo muy fácilmente mis actividades yo solo la supervisaba cosa que no le agradaba mucho._

 _Esperaba mi salida impaciente por mi cita con Albert._

 _Como siempre el estaba muy apuesto me sonrío, hola pequeña como estas, muy bien Albert y tu como va la semana, mejor ahora que puedo verte, sonreí y me sonroje, tu siempre tan galante, beso mi mano y nos subimos al auto me llevo aun restaurante muy bello, me divertí con las charla me sentía muy bella, animada y completa por lo que y pensé le dire a Albert que aceptó su cortejo mi corazón late de emoción por verlo no puedo negar que me gusta y así empieza una parejo, por lo que lo interrumpí, Albert estos días he pensado tu propuesta y quiero decirte que aceptó._

Candy me haces el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, aun que a un no me ames se que conquistare tú corazón, gracias por la oportunidad, hoy mismo hablare con George para pedir su autorización para cortejarte y evitar habladurías de la gente,, pero Albert primero déjame charlar con mi papa para darle a conocer que he aceptado tu cortejo, ya qué hemos hecho una promesa que nos tendríamos confianza y no nos ocultaríamos nada.

Claro como tu lo decidas, aunque mi deseo seria gritarle a todo el mundo que la dama mas hermosa y mi ninfa me ha dado la oportunidad de poder amarla y no seguir guardando mis afectos hacia ti.

Albert me abochornas, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de demostraciones soy un poco tímida en cuestiones de enamoramiento, en realidad serias mi primer novio ya que con Terry nunca pudimos decir que fuimos pareja.

Sin querer lastimar a Albert mi cara demostró un dejo de tristeza, perdón Albert no debí decirte eso,-no Candy agradezco tu sinceridad y siempre nos hablaremos con honestidad será la base de nuestra relación, asentí con la cabeza, sonreí y tome su mano gracias Albert por entender,-, pero que te parece si para celebrar comemos esa deliciosa tarta de chocolate y comeremos doble ración-, si! - Jajaja Candy eres una glotona! me sonroje Albert ¡! solo soy una chica que le encanta el chocolate jaja.

Salimos del restaurante y me tomo de la mano era un sanción calidad, su manos son suaves y grandes en comparación a las mías y era reconfortante poder hacer esa muestra de afecto por primera vez y descubrir una nueva faceta.

Pasamos a un costado de la florería y me compro unas bellas rosas, agradecí su galante gesto, me sentía en un estado de confort desconocido, llegamos al auto y como siempre como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta, el resto del camino a casa nos mantuvimos charlando de Archie y Anny- deseaba verlos tenia tanto que no los veía, pero solo faltaba unos días para mi presentación y sabia que ellos estarían ahí, y Archie sigue en Harvard.? Si Candy en un año se titula como abogado,-Anny está feliz por su compromiso siempre ha amado a Archie soy feliz por ellos y nuevamente mi rostro denoto tristeza, estas bien pequeña? si Albert solo un poco cansada.

Llegamos a casa y aparco el automóvil, me ayudo a bajar y entramos a casa, cual fue mi sorpresa que al llegar Dorothy salió y me dijo -Candy tu papa llamo me dijo que le marcaras en cuanto llegaras,, gracias Dorothy enseguida voy solo despido a Albert, -si Candy, por favor no tardes no es correcto que una srita. Este a estas horas solas con un caballero. Me sonrojo nuevamente nunca aprendería todo el protocolo que debe seguir una dama.

Acompañe a Albert a la salida,- hasta mañana Candy lo abrace y el tomo mis manos y la beso con mucha dulzura como si fuera de porcelana, sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, me reincorporé rápidamente y solo atine a decir, la cena fue deliciosa y la charla muy amena, el sonriente solo me observaba y comento es el mejor día en mi vida y me beso en la comisura de mis labios adiós Candy.

Marque a papa, hola papa, hola hija como estas, contenta, se te escucha y eso porqué? He aceptado que Albert me corteje, -y tu estas segura de que deseas una relación en este momento?, la verdad papa acepte porque deseo, sentirme amada, sé que te tengo a ti, pero quiero sentir otro tipo de afecto sin tener que esperar siempre la oportunidad o el momento correcto,


	7. Chapter 7

Candy hija creo que lo que hiciste no fue lo correcto pero ya eres mayor así que no me opondré,- gracias papa -la verdad pase una tarde maravillosa con Albert!-me alegra oír eso hija, te marco porque llegare el viernes por la tarde, por favor no te desveles que tu presentación ya esta a la vuelta e la esquina,- si papa te extraño mucho- y yo a ti hija te compre algo que me encanto desde que lo vi te lo doy el viernes,- que es papa?- es una sorpresa.

Llego un nuevo día y Candy se listo para el hospital, ya en el cuarto d e enfermeras, Llega Flammy – Candice el doctor Lenard te espera en su oficina, gracias Flanny, enseguida voy.

Buenas tardes doctor Lenard, -buenas tardes srita. Johnson tome asiento por favor,- dígame doctor en que le puedo servir,-la he mandado a llamar por que La enfermera Hamilton ya está capacitada por lo que usted ya puede dejar el hospital, muchas gracias por todo su esfuerzo y dedicación aquí tiene sus papeles y su cheque de liquidación, -gracias doctor entonces recogeré mis cosas y saldré- recuerde que cuando usted quiera ejercer nuevamente, las puertas de este nosocomio están abiertas para usted. – gracias doctor y hasta luego.

Salí del hospital contenta y Antonio como siempre en la puerta,- srita. Johnson salió usted muy rápido,- si antonio he dejado el hospital, me podría por favor llevar al corporativo Andrew por favor, - si señorita con gusto,-una vez en el corporativo salude a la recepcionista, srita. Buenos días,-deseo ver al sr. William Andrew, si señorita pase, gracias.

En la oficina de Albert, ,estaba su secretaria, srita. Johnson es un gusto le puedo apoyar en algo,- si venia a ver a el sr. Andrew , -esta en este momento con la familia Leegan pero permítame anunciarla,-gracias Adelaida.

Sr. Willian la srita. Johnson esta aquí afuera esperando, - a Albert se le ilumino el rostro y una gran sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.,-Tío quien es la srita Johnson? pregunta Eliza quien se encontraba con su padre y madre.

-Es mi novia, Eliza a si que por favor te pido que te dirijas hacia ella con toda cortesía y respeto, - Eliza asintió con la mirada.-Felicidades Willian, hasta que conocemos a una afortunada, debe ser una chica muy especial, -es la chica mas maravillosa Robert, -Ha de ser una chica de la mas alta sociedad cierto Willian?.

-A si es Sara, es hija del administrador mas importante de mi fortuna, y heredera de los viñedos mas importantes de Europa. –Ho! será un placer conocerla-Adelaida por favor que pase de inmediato,-si sr Andrew.

Srita que pase usted por favor, -gracias Adelaida excelente día,- Hola Candy bienvenida, gracias Albert, buen día Eliza, Sres. Leegan,- ¿pero que haces tu aquí? estamos por conocer a la novia del Tío William, este no es lugar para ti! -con su sonrisa socarrona, Eliza se sentía triunfal, Candy apretó los puños y Albert solo la tomo del hombre dandole confianza, -Eliza guarda silencio por favor completo Albert,- pero tío- nada Eliza déjame decirte que Candy es la Srita Johnson,, hija de George Johnson.

Eliza y a Sara estaban muy sorprendidas, -Gracias Albert por presentarme, pero creo que mejor vengo en otro momento estas muy ocupado,-, nada de eso Candy mi reunión con la familia Leegan concluyo, solo esperaban saber quien era mi hermosa novia,- Candy sonreía coquetamente con el.

Muchas felicidades Candy, Willian nos retiramos tenemos que partir mañana muy temprano a Florida, - gracias Robert y un gusto como siempre, Sara, Eliza, buen día.

-En las afueras del despacho, Madre como es que el tío esta con esa Huérfana y mi tia lo permite,- hija no lo sé, yo creo que la tia Elroy no lo sospecha, -pero nosotros le diremos para que esa no este tan contenta verdad mama, -si cariño- Ustedes dos no se entrometerán con la vida de Willian o nos puede ir muy mal, bastante nos ha costado reiniciar en florida para que ustedes lo echen todo por la borda con sus nimiedades y prejuicios sin razón, les prohibió inmiscuirse.

-Pero papa no es una persona digna para un Andrew, menos para mi tío , -Eliza no se te ocurra poner en riesgo la relación de Willian podría irnos muy mal, te recuerdo que el es el patriarca y sus decisiones son irrefutables, y perdón hija pero no eres nadie para opinar en este asunto.-

Elizabeth sacaba chispas de coraje e impotencia.

-Candy y a que debo tan maravillosa sorpresa, -sonreí - salí temprano del hospital y quise venir a saludarte,- es una excelente decisión mi día no puede ser mejor, y todo esta bien el hospital?-Si ya no estaré mas y como se que pronto te iras a Canada quise pasar mas tiempo contigo. -Gracias Candy yo también así lo deseo, es por esa razona que atrase mi viaje hasta que tu partas, te dejare en New York y de ahí yo emprenderé mi viaje,, quiero estar cerca de ti hasta el ultimo momento –esto ultimo me los dijo con una voz mas roca, me acaricio la barbilla y sentí miles de mariposas en mi estomago se acerco mas a mi y coloque mis manos sobre su pecho bajo su rostro y toco mis labios de manera muy delicada, entre abrí los labios y me beso fue un beso dulce, tierno, pero posterior se volvió mas demandante sus manos estaban acariciando mi espalda y nuestros cuerpos estaban muy juntos tanto que podía sentir su respiración.

Termino dándome pequeños besos sobre mis labios, tomo mis manos y me dijo,-soñe tantas veces poder hacerlo, que aun no creo que es realidad, beso mi mejillas, mis manos y nuevamente me beso en forma mas demandante, yo correspondí a sus besos, en forma inexperta en realidad era mi primer beso a voluntad, ya que el anterior fue robado.

Poco a poco se fue separando de mi y me dijo- perdoname no es correcto que te bese de esta manera, eres una dama y a un no hemos hecho oficial nuestro noviazgo te pido me disculpes por ser tan arrebatado pero me encantas, me enloquece todo de ti, tus ojos me hipnotizan, tu piel de alabastro me incita a tocarla y tus labios carmín a besarte. Eres muy hermosa.

Estaba sorprendida, alagada, me sentí muy hermosa y con un calor muy inusual y a la vez muy abochornada, discúlpame , a mi no se como llevar una relación,la verdad estoy aprendiendo y no se como comportarme, pensaras que soy una mujer que no se da a respetar,-Candy no sigas por favor, para mi tu eres maravillosa y nunca pensare así de ti, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tu actitudes nunca son mal intencionadas y que simple mente me estas dando la oportunidad de poder amarte como siempre soñé.


	8. Chapter 8

Albert, te quiero.

-y yo te amo, Candy vayamos a tu casa no es correcto que estés sin tu dama de compañía, mas sin estar oficialmente comprometidos no quiero tener problemas con George,-asentí con la cabeza y salimos de su despacho tomados de las manos, la secretaria y los trabajadores nos veían asombrados por nuestra actitud.

Llegamos a casa y Dorothy nos esperaba en la puerta con una cara de aflicción, -Hola Doroty paso algo?, - pasa Candy que no me avisas a donde te fuiste y que saliste temprano del hospital, tu papa esta muy enfadado, y no supe que responder, los esta esperando en su despacho,.

Me dirigí al despacho y toque la puerta, me sentia sumamente nerviosa con la palabras de Dorothy -Adelante se escucho la voz de papa, -hola papa corrí y lo abrace, esta vez me recibió de manera fría y estaba muy serio, - Candy, me puedes explicar donde estabas?, te fui a buscar al hospital para darte una sorpresa y me dice el Doctor Lenard que saliste desde las 9 am,son las 3 de la tarde y no te reportas, recuerda que al momento que aceptaste ser mi hija eso lleva reglas, y prometiste estar con Dorothy como dama de compañía para salir con Albert y evitar murmuraciones de las personas, estoy realmente enfadado estas dejando tu reputación por los suelos y no es que no confié en ti o en Albert, pero ahora tus actitudes repercuten en mi¡, eres mi hija y sales tomada de las manos de Willian sin un compromiso oficial.

Estoy sumamente enojado rompiste tu promesa por lo cual habrá una repercusión, no podrás salir mas a lugares públicos con Willian, hasta no hacer publico su noviazgo, siempre estará Dorothy o yo con ustedes, no pueden hacerse demostraciones de afecto en publico.

Willian quedaste en respetar mis reglas, y con tu actitud no respetas Candy, ni mi casa. No se podrán ver hasta la presentación de Candy, el noviazgo se hará oficial hasta que estés de nuevo en Chicago después de tu viaje y el de nosotros. -Perdón papa no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos,-Candy retírate a tu habitación necesito hablar con Willian, Si papa salí del despacho con lagrimas en los ojos y vi a Albert muy tenso solo me vio y se despidió de mi con un beso en mi mejilla.

George creo que estas exagerando las cosas no retes así a Candy ella no tiene la culpa, -Willian no te permito que me digas como actuar con Candy, ella es mi hija ahora y acatara mis reglas, mi entras este bajo mi tutela, lo hago por su bien y pensando en su futuro,ella es mi heredera y única hija solo veo por su futuro, si el consejo se entera de todo lo que ha pasado, no podrás esposarla algún día, y ella sufrirá mucho,ella ahora es mi prioridad y no tus deseos Willian, se como llevar a una Jovencita tal cual lo hice contigo en su momento.

Así que Willian si deseas que yo apruebe tu relación con Candy respétala como la sociedad lo impone y no porque me importe lo que digan los demás, si no porque ella siempre sera mi responsabilidad y prioridad, ya ha sufrido demasiado y ha sido fuertemente señalada para añadir una cosa mas, por eso mas que nada me la llevo lejos para que sane y vuelva a ser esa chica alegre que siempre ha sido.

Esta bien George aceptos tus reglas y discúlpame no pensé en consecuencias, pero no me alejes de ella la necesito como el aire que respiro.

No lo haré Willian, ha y otra cosa mas no podrá solo estar contigo en su presentación es necesario que tenga roce social con todos los invitados eso incluye a otros jóvenes.

-Apreté mis puños y asentí con la cabeza me retire del despacho y salí hecho una furia.

-Candy hija puedo pasar- Adelante papa, Papa entro y me arroje a sus brazos perdón no pensé, no quería que te molestaras me esforzare mas pero no me separes de tu lado te quiero mucho,- pero que tonterías dices hija nunca te separaría de mi lado, te has convertido en mi alegría y razón de ser, si te rete es porque Willian debe saber que estas con alguien que te proteje y que debe seguir los protocolos para cortejarte te mereces que pases por todo lo que una bella jovencita como tu debe de vivir.

Candy hija no quiero que te lastimen mas, mi prioridad eres tu, Te quiero-llore cual niña pequeña y nuevamente sentí esa protección que tanto anhele . gracias papa.

hola disculpen la tardanza he estado un poco atareada pero estaré por aquí mas seguido espero les siga gustando esta historia gracias


	9. Chapter 9

los días pasaron y llego la fecha de la presentación, George contrato a una prestigiada estilista para mi arreglo, Dorothy corría por la residencia afinando los detalles para el evento.

Wuala srita Jhonson ha quedado divina para su presentación, me mire al espejo y me grado la imagen que proyectaba, un peinado con un moño en la cabeza que era muy sofisticado, unos rizos sueltos que asentaban la candidez de mi rostro, los labios en un tono rosa con un poco de brillo, mis mejillas con un poco de rubor tostado y mis ojos en dos tonos de verde,me hacían, haciendo ver mis ojos mas verdes. el maquillaje hacia que mi pecas casi no se notaran. gracias de verdad me veo maravillosa.

tocaron a la puerta y permití el acceso- Candy estas soberbia, -gracias papa - recuerdas que te dije que te había comprado un obsequio?,- si lo recuerdo, en realidad son dos toma, me dio un estuche de terciopelo negro y una caja con una papel de seda y un listo, abrí el estucho y me sorprendí al ver el contenido, un juego de gargantilla con esmeraldas y brillantes ,pendientes y pulsera a juego, papa es hermoso pero es demasiado te han de haber costado una fortuna¡- Hija esta noche lucirás mas que hermosa y solo quiero que admiren la hermosa hija que tengo, ademas nunca he regalado joyas a nadie y porque no empezar con mi única hija,- pero papa no deberías haber gastado tanto dinero-hija tengo fortuna y esto no me afecta en lo mas mínimo,-me ayudas a ponérmela?- claro perfecta así te imagine -gracias-pero abre tu otro obsequio, -lo abrí era una pequeña botella con un perfume que decía Channel no 5.

Ho¡ señorita Jhonson es la Fragancia mas exquisita de todas las que conozco, no solo se vera como una diosa sino también tendrá su aroma.

Papa muchas gracias,-divierte hija te esperare a las 9:00 en la entrada del salón para darte a la bienvenida, si papa nuevamente gracias es maravilloso todo te quiero, - y yo a ti Candy dejare que te termines de arreglar.

Srita Jhonson es usted muy afortunada de tener un padre tan encantador y con muy buen gusto- si lo se soy muy afortunada y feliz

termine de vestirme y colocarme el perfume el cual Madam me indico como hacerlo, baje a la hora indicada me sentia nerviosa, ya había acudido a fiestas similares con los Andrew pero ninguna que fuera solamente en mi honor, decida abrí la puerta del salón con todo el Garbo que me habían ensañado las monjas del real colegio san Pablo, estarían orgullosas de saber que la rebelde del colegio se comportaba como verdadera dama, reí para mi y mi papa me extendió la mano.

Queridos amigos y prensa tengo el honor de presentarles a mi única y bellisima hija Candy White Jhonson,que el día de hoy hace su gala ante nuestra sociedad, pronto haremos un viaje alrededor de toda Europa para seguir con su presentancion, quiero mencionarles que ademas de ser bella es una excelente y muy sobresaliente enfermera, ya que su deseo siempre ha sido contribuir a la sociedad en pro de los mas necesitados y desvalidos , es para mi un gran orgullo.

los flashes hicieron su aparicion.

Annie,Archie, Patty,Tom,Jimmy la srita Pony, la hermana Maria el doctor Lenard,Albert, Terry, Eleono sr. y sra Britter socios de papa, así como sus hijas e hijos aplaudieron y fui saludando a cada uno de ello.

srita Pony. Hermana Maria que maravilloso que haya podido usted acudir,- Mi querida niña estas hecha un ángel me abrazaron y dieron un beso, el sr George contrato a personas para poder cuidar de los pequeños y poder estar disfrutando esta bellisima charada contigo me salian lagrimas de emoción y felicidad de poder ver a mis madres con migo. - pero no llores estropearas tu maquillaje escuche decir a Annie la cual venia del brazo de Archie, me abrazo y limpio mis ojos con su pañuelo,-estoy feliz por ti Candy te vez maravillosa me dio un abrazo y un beso, espero que no te distancies tanto, y no hay abrazo para mi gatita, Archie lo abrace efusivamente, claro que si mi paladín, estas hermosa gatita, y tu muy apuesto, - van hacer que me ponga celosa¡ - jajaja reímos, -Candy queremos pedirte algo muy especial, quiero que seas mi dama de honor en mi boda- claro Annie¡- con gusto sera un honor, te dejamos Candy para que puedas seguir saludando a tus invitados, - si asentí gracias por venir, -Candy felicidades estoy dichoso de verte tan contenta, muchas gracias sr. Britter, -Candy en hora buena espero nos puedas visitar mas a menudo en casa para organizar la boda de Annie, -claro sra. Britter cuento con ello. -permiso Candy, -Tom, Jimmy¡ -hermana estas Sensacional. si jefe estarás arrancando suspiros por doquier, pero quien diría que algún día los vería vestidos de esmoquin como todos unos burgueses¡ - no empieces a molestar Candy solo lo hicimos por ti no hagas que me cambie, - claro que no te queremos Candy y yo ha ustedes - recuerda darnos un baile jefe, Doctor Lenard que gracias por acudir, gracias a su papa por invitarnos quiero que conozca ami esposa e hija, ella es Katie y mi esposa Martha, -Encantanda hice una venia por favor sientase como en casa, _Gracias srita Jhonson mi papa habla mucho de usted, sera que algun dia podre visitarla para charlar, - es una excelente idea estaría encantanda, -Muchas gracias.- Hija dejemos a la srita Jhonson para que pueda conversar con su demás invitados, con su permiso, adelante doctor Lenard,

Del otro lado del salón un joven rubio esperaba su turno para poder saludarla.

Hola Candy¡ - escuche la voz inconfundible de Terry¡ me senti muy nerviosa y sofocada, -ho ho la Terius como has estado, - Ahora me llamas Terrence, muy bien srita Jhonson felicidades por tu presentación, mi madre y yo queríamos saludarte y saber como estabas, estamos de gira por Chicago y tu papa nos invito, es maravilloso que pusieran asistir, y Susana, una sombra paso por la mirada de Terrence, ella falleció Candy hace 1 mes, ¡Ho Terry lo siento mucho lo abrace y me sentí profundamente mal, pero porque Terry que paso? - Despues de la boda ella se embarazo y perdio al bebe y contrajo una terrible infección en su vientre, yo siempre la apoye, pero ella siempre supo que nunca la ame como te ame a ti Candice, siempre estuve con ella y trate de ser feliz como te prometí.

Eleonor nos interrumpió Candy estas bellisima es un gusto poder saludarte, pero Terry creo que no es momento para hablar de este asunto con Candy. ya habrá oportunidad, Tienes razón madre podre venir a visitarte para poder charla Candice?

-Claro que si Terry te haré llegar una nota, me abrazo sentí que su contacto me quemaba con solo su tacto, hasta pronto.

salude a los socios de papa y a sus hijos que no perdieron oportunidad para adularme y pedirme un baile, sabia que ahora era un prospecto muy viable para sus hijos.

Hola Candy ¡hola Albert tenia el rostro de afliccion, estas preciosa y me dio un beso en la mano, mis ojos pudieron ver la afliccion de su tormenta interior al verme saludar a Terry, muy bien Albert, puedo conversar contigo en el balcon a solas¡

nos dirigimos al balcon, sin que nada nos viera, solo los ojos de Dorothy nos pudieron ver, cerro la puerta y me abrazo con necesidad, - Candy etoy sumante celoso de todos, esos chicos y sus miradas de lujuria, -no digas tonterias Albert sabes bien que tengo que saludar a todos, Si pero lo que mas me volvio loco fue como te sonrojaste cuando Terry de abrazo y beso tu mano al despedirce, dime que no le concediste una pieza, lo tengo que hacer Albert es parte del protocolo.

y tiene que ser con el precisamente, no te pongas así Albert, no hay razón- que no entiendes que estoy loco de celos y me hierve la sangre de ver que tienes atención, he esperado tanto tiempo por ser el agraciado de tu afecto para que venga y me lo arrebaten, -en eso me beso con desesperación, solo se escucho un carraspeo de garganta y de inmediato se separo de mi, Candy no es correcto lo que hace la gente te empezara a buscar es necesario que regresemos al salón, -si Dorothy, espera un momento Albert confía en mi quieres, le di un beso en la mejilla y regrese al salón.

Gracia Mary Silenciosa , chiquita Andrew, Yagui por tus comentarios, por seguir leyendo que les parece este giro en la historia interesante? esperen que toda vía se pone mucho mejor.

saludos¡


End file.
